1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and in particular relates to a light emitting device with a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes have many advantages including small sizes, low driving voltages, quick response speeds, shock resistance, long life times, low power consumption, and low heat generation. Thus, the light emitting diodes can fulfil the increasing demand for compact devices in our daily life. With progress of the manufacturing methods of the light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes have become a very popular and important electro-optic device in modern life.
In view of the advantages of the light emitting diodes, the replacement of traditional daily illuminating devices (such as fluorescent lamps or halogen lamps) by the light emitting diodes has become an important trend.